Almost dying changes nothing
by kinkykittykat
Summary: What could've happened at the end of "Dying Changes Everything".


**Almost dying changes nothing. Actual dying changes everything.**

**Category: **Het

**Pairing: **House/Thirteen

**Genres: **PWP

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Sex, Mild Adult Language

**Published: **25/9/2008

**Disclaimer: **Not mine!

**Summary: **House & Thirteen turn to each other at the end of "Dying Changes Everything".

**Spoilers: **Picks up from the end of "Dying Changes everything", so if you don't want to know what happens don't read. Although, the story has little to nothing to do with the shows plot, it's just an excuse to have some House and Thirteen lovin'.

* * *

"_Almost dying changes nothing. Actual dying changes everything."_

She sat there alone, in the silence, her only company; House's departing words still reverberating in her head. Was that aimed at her? Was that his own take on 'Carpe diem!' Was he trying to tell her to not let her death sentence take over her life? Shit! Why did he just drop little gems like that one and walk away without qualifying what he meant. "Almost dying changes nothing. Actual dying changes everything." That could just as easily relate to some sort of inner dialog he was having about Wilson. If it was aimed at her, why did he care anyway? Why did she care what he thought?

Remy, continued to mull over this, the patient charts she had been working on now forgotten.

* * *

"_I have to take care of myself. We're not friends anymore, House. I'm not sure we ever were." _

With those words, Wilson left his office. Not once looking back. No wry smile or reassuring body gesture such as a wave or nod of the head. And House just stood there, too shocked to move, too proud to chase after Wilson and beg.

Wilson's words weren't innovative, House had heard similar sentiment roll off other people's tongue's in the past. _Incapable of feeling anything but misery! Spreading it everywhere he goes. Manipulating people because he can't have a real relationship!_ In the past these words had been spat at him by spurned lovers like Cameron or bitter girlfriends like Stacey. Occasionally, by pompous self important fools like Forman looking for away to get under his skin but never by Wilson in such a harsh and direct manner.

House left Wilson's office and with nowhere else to go headed back to his office. As he passed the connecting conference/staff room attached to his office, he noticed Thirteen sitting in exactly the same position as when he had left to have his fateful confrontation with Wilson. She clearly was contemplating something, as she had not noticed him and had a dazed look on her face. House stopped to consider her and all of a sudden it hit him. Thirteen was proof of what Wilson had said about his capacity to form relationships.

House found Thirteen intriguing, mystifying and intellectually stimulating and a challenge. She did not bow down, sniveling and supplicate at House's feet for affection the way Cameron had or for approval the way all the other ducklings did. When he challenged her she served it up right back at him. He was attracted to her physically as well, more so than any woman he could think of. So what had he done, try to take her out on a date or form a real relationship? No, House had tried to manipulate her, first with the baiting about being sexually ambivalent and then the testing for Huntington's. And it had worked, finding out that she had the gene's for Huntington's made her miserable. He had made her miserable all because he was attracted to her; he wanted her but didn't know how to go about having a real relationship.

House shook his head, as if he could shake the conclusion he had just arrived at out of his brain so that he wouldn't have to deal with it. He continued onto his office, without looking at Thirteen again.

'Wilson's wrong' he muttered to himself as he shuffled around his office. House new why he was the way he was; self preservation. He had seen too many people hurt and had been hurt himself. When people opened themselves up to other people and tried to have relationships things went wrong; his dad, Stacey, these were people who he had hurt and or who had hurt him. If he tried with Thirteen and it didn't work out, was there enough Vicodin to stop the pain?

Just then, House looked out the connecting door into the conference/staff room. Thirteen was still in the same position as before. She was so beautiful, so vulnerable. He pushed on the door and entered the adjoining room.

* * *

"_Almost dying changes nothing. Actual dying changes everything."_

Why did she care what he thought? As Remy sat in the silence and examined House's statement and the question she had posed to herself she knew the answer. House was right. She wasn't dead, nothing had changed since she had found out about her mother Huntington's and realized what effect it might have on her. Nothing had changed when she got the test results. She was otherwise healthy, bright and beautiful but she had allowed it to change her. She hadn't pursued any significant relationships because of the "what if's". House was right, she wasn't dead and she still had a chance at a life until she was. Why did it mean more coming from House, because she cared for him. Initially, the aloof, mysterious act had been to guarantee that House would be interested enough to want to keep working with her but as she got to know him and all his little nuances' she found him to be fascinating, exciting and attractive; mentally and physically. In short she wanted him. She didn't pursue him due to the 'what if's' but that had all changed now.

As if her imagination had conjured him up, House was standing almost in front of her. Not questioning why he was here or why he was so unusually quiet, Remy stood up and went a stood in front of him, only a few inches separating them. She looked up into his deep blue eyes. He looked down into hers, a small smirk forming on his mouth. They continued to stand there in silence, no sarcastic or cynical remarks being issued from either of them. Both were waiting for the other to make the first move. In the end, it was House. He reached out with his hand not occupied by the cane and pulled Thirteen closer to him by her hip, so that there was no space separating them anymore. Thirteen's hands snaked up House's chest, her finger combing through the hair at the nape of his neck. Slowly, she pulled his head down to her and placed her lips to his. Her lips were soft and smooth. His were firm and warm. His tongue teased the seam of her lips, waiting for an invitation. She angled her head slightly and opened her mouth for him. His tongue pushed inside and explored. She tasted of youth and honey. Her fingers bunched in his hair and she sighed deep in the back of her throat and into his mouth. When she met his tongue with her own, his body hardened instantly. He answered her sigh with a ragged groan and pulled back a little to look down at her. Her eyes were dark pools of desire; her mouth was swollen from his kisses.

"Remy" he groaned as he dipped his head and kissed her again. His kisses were slow, deep and drugging. But his hands held a sense of urgency as he let go of his cane and let it fall to the ground. Both of his hands moved to cup her bottom, pulling her flush to him so that she could feel all of him pressed into her. After standing there kissing and fondling the beautiful woman in his arms for a minute, House realized that his bum leg was not going to allow him to continue in their current stance so he pushed her backwards until she hit the edge of the table with her thighs.

"Up, up" he muttered into her throat as he started kissing her there. Remy hopped up so that she was now sitting on the edge of the table. House pushed her legs apart and leaned closer in so that she could feel the hard bulge of his erection through his jeans and her pants. She moaned again, he continued to explore her throat, chin and ears with his hot kisses, his stubble sending her sensitized skin into over drive. House ran one hand up to the top of her thigh, his fingers brushing the inside of her leg and the other up her ribcage towards her breast.

"Hmmm" Remy purred at House as his hand cupped her breast. Even through all the layers of clothing she had on, his hand felt wonderful on her breast, his thumb swiping over her nipple. His other hand was not idle either as it rubbed at the seam of her pants, right where she needed the pressure. Remy was also busy doing some exploring of her own. Her hands explored the contours of House's arms, shoulders, chest and back in a random manner.

Eventually House's hand ceased their activities and met at the hem of Remy's shirt. Remy looked up quickly into House's face.

"Wait" she said breathlessly, "what about …," House didn't let her finish, as he swooped in for another kiss, cutting off her train of thought.

"It's late. Nobody comes here as all the specialists have gone home by now and there are no patients in this section" House went back to tackling her shirt. Remy caught on to what he wanted to do and put her arms in the air so he could, with a whoosh, divest her of her top.

What was revealed to House was somewhat of a surprise. He thought he would find a serviceable not flashy white bra. Instead, she had on a mint green and cream lacey number that further enhanced the beauty of her flawless skin. _"Would she have matching panties?"_ House thought to himself _"Only one way to find out"._

House pushed Remy's upper body back so that she was now lying back on the table, her lower legs dangling down. He raised one leg at a time up and pulled off her shoes and socks. Once her feet were bare, he tackled the fastening to her pants, stopping every now and then to place kisses on her flat and taut stomach.

"Lift up" House demanded once he got her pants undone. Remy raised her hips so that House was able to pull her pants down and off. When he had completed his task, House stopped and stared at the beautiful lithe body displayed in front of him. Remy did indeed have on panties that matched the bra. They were a bikini cut, lacey, feminine with ribbons on the sides holding them together. His eyes roved over the body so beautifully enhanced by the lingerie she had on.

"Beautiful" he whispered as his hands roamed over the flesh he had just been exploring with his eyes. Remy decided to end her passive role in this escapade they were undertaking. She sat up, her lips seeking out his again for another demanding kiss. House continue to run his hands over the warm smooth skin of her thighs, over her bottom, up her back until they encountered the clasp of her bra. He made quick work of the clasp, his hands moved to her shoulders so that he could whisk the straps off of them, down her arms and completely off.

Remy's breasts were high and pert, the nipples hard due to her arousal. House immediately bent down to take one into his mouth. Remy grappled with taking off Houses' jacket and shirts, he broke away from his task long enough to help her with her struggle. Once bared to her, Remy explored the contours of his chest and biceps with her hands. House continued to suckle on one nipple while her plucked, pinched, twisted and pulled on the other with his fingers. After several minutes and a number of erotic moans out of Remy, House swapped breasts and continued with his maddening activities.

Remy stroked down House's chest, down his abdomen until she stumbled upon the band of his jeans. She traced the edge of them before putting her hands upon the top button of his fly and quickly, efficiently popped the first one undone; then the next one and next one until she had his fly opened. Using her hands and feet, she forced his jeans down to mid thigh and plunged her hand into his boxer shorts to encircle his cock with her hand and stoked up experimentally.

House broke away from his activities on Remy's breasts to look down at what she was doing. Whilst she continued to stroke his cock, he pulled his boxers down to meet his pants at mid thigh. His cock sprung free, the sight of her hand on him was almost enough to finish him off right there. Remy let out a little gasp of surprise and delight. She had felt the bulge in his pants before and knew he was going to be impressive but she hadn't expected this; his cocks was long and thick, beautiful in it proportions but House was a groomer so there wasn't that nasty tangled mess you found on most men. Whilst Remy continued to survey with both eyes and hands, House moved to pull on the bows at either side of her hips that kept her panties on. Once they were undone he removed the material completely and set about making Remy as hot for him as he was for her. His thumb lazily stroked her folds and he was pleased with what he discovered. He grinned at her. "You're very turned on'" he said.

"It's been awhile."

"Well then let's not keep either of us waiting any longer then."

He pulled her closer to him, aligning them perfectly so that he slipped in, all of him inside her at once in a single long stroke.

"Remy," he gasped as he grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her, and he began to move. She wrapped her legs around him and dug her fingers in his back. Her climax shook her and made her scream. When he came he buried his face in her shoulder against her shoulder and groaned, stiffening as he shuddered against her.

As the sweat of their bodies cooled and their breathing returned to normal, House put a finger under Remy's chin so that they were looking into each other's eyes.

"Would you like to go to dinner and then take this back to my place?" Remy laughed softly, "Yes."


End file.
